


Crook and Assassin

by bloodybellarke



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodybellarke/pseuds/bloodybellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Snart goes missing while helping Team Arrow, Sara doesn't take it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not usually one for writing fanfic but I've read every single Captain Canary fic I could find and this ship has done things to me. Please let me know what you think because I might want to start writing more.

It had been a long week and half and that was saying something considering some fo the weeks Laurel had been having lately. Staring down at the marked up maps of Star City, Laurel wished for what felt like the millionth time this week that Felicity was here to help them out. But she wasn’t. She was missing. Had been for just over a week. For the first day Team Arrow had worked without sleep trying find any trace of her but it seemed as though she had just upped and vanished. It was only then that Diggle called Barry and Laurel having the same idea called Sara. Now with the Legends team taking a break in Star City and Team Flash spending most of their time in the new Lair, they had been able to figure out that although Darhk was gone, H.I.V.E. still remained. And apparently still had a grudge against Mayor Queen and his wife. 

Laurel sighed and stood up wondering where the hell Sara was with the coffee. Sara and her team had been staying on the Waverider and helping out until 4 days ago when Sara showed up at the Lair body tense and itching for a fight. After spending 36 hours patrolling and helping in the lair with an almost Oliver like intensity, Laurel convinced her to come stay with her and Thea and the former assassin agreed only after Oliver promised to keep her updated on absolutely everything he found. As Laurel turned towards the kitchen, she heard a knock on the door. If Thea had lost her keys she would just break in and anyone on the team would have called first so after a moment’s hesitation Laurel unlatched the door and swung it open. 

“Hello Ms. Lance pleasure to meet you.” Laurel stared for a second crease between her brows at the man she only recognized from Cisco’s villain bio’s. 

Laurel took in the man resting all too relaxed for a supervillain against her doorframe. Part of her wanted to flip his feet out from under him and demand he tell her what he was doing here, while the other part could tell he wasn’t here as a threat. “You’re Snart. You’re Captain Cold. What are you-“

Sara’s voice echoed down the hallway calling for her sister and both pairs of eyes at the door snapped up to find the source. Seeing the blonde head turn the corner holding two cups of coffee in one hand and blueprint of some kind in the other with her eyes glued to the paper, Leonard straightened up and leaned forward as if he wanted to take a step.  
“Sara,” Both Laurel and Leonard said at the same time, Laurel’s voice hard with a warning and Leonards just a sigh of relief. 

Eyes snapping up to lock with Captain Cold’s, her voice cracked, “Len?”

In the few seconds it took her eyes to track his body for significant injuries, the mugs had hit the ground and she had thrown herself into his arms. Finally taking that step, Snart stepped into the house to meet her halfway as she threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his torso. Pressing her face into his shoulder she took in his scent so familiar and yet so new after the week she had gone without it. Pressing his lips to the juncture where her shoulder met her neck, Len whispered a reassurance, “I’m okay bird.”  
These words seem to pull both Lance sister’s back to reality. Laurel had been gaping at the scene in front of her unsure what to say but hearing the criminal known for his snark and cold demeanor talk to her sister in such a soft way, such an intimate way made her slam the door shut and take a step towards the pair. At the sound of his voice trying to calm her Sara pushed herself back and tried to slide down his body onto her own feet. Leonard allowed her to stand on her own but did nothing to remove his arms holding her against him. Not until her tiny but forceful hand hit him in the chest. 

“What the hell Leonard! I thought you were fucking dead. I thought it was my fault that you were fucking dead!” Sara emphasized every point with a hit to his chest and Leonard had to admit, while in the past he had enjoyed her temper, having all that rage directed at him was the definition of terrifying. He grabbed her wrists, opened his mouth and tried to close a bit of the distance she had created since he had let her down when Laurel cut him off. 

“Sara, what the hell is going on and why are you friends with The Flash’s nemesis?”

With a long sigh Sara rested her forehead against Len’s chest taking a minute to compose herself before answering. Leonard needing no time at all to put his mask back in place turned to Laurel, “Aw how sweet Allen considers me his nemesis,” he said with a smirk. Sara pulled back and tried to smack him again only to find her hands still trapped by his. Turning to face her sister and not bothering to make any space between herself and Snart, Sara told her, “He’s on the Legends team. Both him and Mick, Heatwave, whatever his partner. He’s not… Barry isn’t… we’re friends. He’s a good guy.”

“Friends are we assassin?” Leonard said with the usual smirk thumbs stroking her white-lined knuckles. Wishing nothing more than to have these conversations separately, Sara throws Leonard a glare as sharp as the daggers she’s usually throwing and without breaking eye contact addressed her sister, “ Can we have a minute alone Laurel. I promise he’s no threat.”

Laurel stalked off no doubt to call Oliver or Thea to figure what the hell was going on and Leonard raised an eyebrow, smirk firmly in place, “No threat, huh?”

“Not to me.”

“I know your tricks now, I could take you down assassin.”

“But you wouldn’t crook.” That finally got a genuine smile out of him and eased the tension that had been building moments before. 

Stepping into his warmth and once again resting her forehead against his chest, Sara finally asked what had been gnawing at her since he disappeared, “What happened to you Len? I sent you out to ask a few questions and next thing I know, you’re telling Mick to burn it down and your comm links shut off. I had nothing to do until Mick came back to tell us you had disappeared. I didn’t know if you had been taken, if you had run, if you were-“ 

Letting go of her hands to wrap his arm around her waist and tangle his other hand into her hair, Sara moved her now free hand to rest above his heart.

“I don’t know what happened. One minute everything was going fine, we were talking to some old contacts and the next thing I know there are men in masks everywhere. Mick was in the middle of a fire fight your voice was in my ear and then everything went black. Next thing I know I’m locked up with a perky blonde and some kid who was a bit too cocky for his own good.”

“Felicity? Was she okay? Is she okay?” Sara looked up at Leonard to find him staring off down the hallway. 

“She’s fine. Robin Hood and Magneto were the ones that got us out of there. I see why you like her though. She’s a feisty one.” Sara could hear the hint of grudging respect Snart had when he talked about her old team. “They were the ones that sent me here actually. I asked about the team and Ms. Smoak found me the new location of the Waverider. It was Queen that told me you were here.” 

Snart raised his eyebrow in question. He knew Sara and Oliver were close but her sister hadn’t known about them so why would Queen.

“Yea, I may have gone a little overboard when we realized you were gone. I think Oliver may have noticed.” 

Len gave her a knowing smirk and started slowly pulling her backwards towards the door. “We should head back to the ship.”

Quirking her eyebrow in question Len explained, “When I was leaving the lair,” putting an emphasis on the word lair that told her exactly what he thought of the chosen term, “You’re girl was calling Ray to let him know what had happened.”

“Aw you missed your friends.” Sara teased

“I missed you. And maybe Mick. I don’t do friends Lance.” 

“Keep telling yourself that Snart,” Sara smirked as she raised herself up on her toes to press her lips softly to his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len meets half the team. Laurel finally figures out what the fuck just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews! I decided to continue for a bit. It might end here or I might continue with the rest of the Team meeting Len and maybe some background relationship stuff.

After quickly promising to meet Laurel at the lair in an hour to explain everything, Leonard and Sara headed back to the Waverider. Through the entire reunion with the team Leonard left his hand resting heavily on Sara’s back and whether it was to reassure her or him, she couldn't be sure. Maybe it was both. While Snart seemed antsy to get the emotions over with, Sara enjoyed the nice reprieve. She knew that the instant she stepped off the elevator at the lair Laurel was going to want to know everything and that meant the whole team was going to want to be filled in. 

Just before leaving the ship, Leonard revealed to her that although everyone was safe, they hadn't actually managed to take out H.I.V.E. and after a brief glaring contest, Sara gave in and let him come with her to the lair. 

LOTLOTLOTLOTLOT

The ride down the elevator was tense and just before the door slid open Leonard pulled the canary close pressing a soft kiss to her temple. When the door chimed, Sara slowly walked out into the lair eyes swiftly taking everything in as Leonard followed closely behind her.

“Sara?!”

“Roy?!”

When the two noticed each other all the tension dropped from Sara’s form as the kid walked over to give her a quick hug. 

“Oh, a kid too cocky for his own good. I should have known,” Sara said with a smirk glancing back at Leonard.

Holding his hands up in defense, Leonard added, “Hey he took down one of those assholes so it could have been worse.”

Roy clearly having been filled in by Laurel or the team stuck a hand out to Snart, “Good to officially meet the dick from the cell next to me.”

“Leonard will do,” the man added with a slight smirk.

“Roy. Harper.”

Sara had a soft smile on her face watching the exchange that slowly dropped as she turned to see Laurel, Oliver and Felicity standing close behind Roy. Oliver stood just behind Felicity, while she leaned slightly back into him and it calmed Sara a bit to know that her friends had finally found the light in each other. 

Clearly sensing the tension in the room, Roy headed to the elevators saying he would call Thea back from patrols so they could all talk before hurrying to close the doors. 

Clearing her throat and glancing around the room Sara broke the silence, “So where’s Digg?”

Eyes sweeping the crook that stood behind her before turning back to Sara, Oliver answered, “Upstairs calling Lyla to see if Argus has anything to help us track these guys down.”

“Oh great. And Thea’s out on patrol’s?” Sara asked chewing her lip.

This time it was Laurel that cut in, “You know where Thea is. Stop stalling. Since when do you know Captain Cold.”

Chuckling softly at the moniker, Snart responded they same way he had with Roy, “Leonard will do.”

Gripping his hand tightly probably more to shut him up than for comfort Sara turned to her sister, “He’s a Legend and a good guy. And we’ve gotten... close.”

Felicity smiled softly at that but Laurel pushed on, “He’s a criminal! And you guys have barely been gone a month, how close could you have gotten?”

Taking a smell step closer to Leonard pressing their arms together Sara sighed, “Actually it’s been almost 7 months for us. You know time travel and all of that,” she explained voice fading at the end. 

“Anyway Laurel it’s not up to you," Sara continued voice stronger this time, "Len and I are dating and we are going to keep dating so please just be happy for me and let’s get back to playing superhero.”

Without leaving time for a response Sara walked over to Felicity’s monitors. Felicity followed quickly behind her and the two girls got to work falling easily back into the camaraderie they had always had. Laurel reluctantly followed staying back but watching her sister and Felicity talk and work. After a moment of silence as Sara tried to see a pattern on the screen in front of her Felicity gently bumped her shoulder, “I'm glad you’re happy. You know I'm glad you found someone to make you happy, even if it is a guy that tried to shoot Barry. Although I guess I can’t talk my boyfriend actually did shoot Barry. And Roy and probably a-“ “Thanks Felicity. I am happy,” Sara smiled cutting of the familiar rambling of the IT girl -scratch that, CEO- next to her.

Oliver walked up to Leonard grasping his hand, “It’s good to meet you man.” Leonard responded with a nod, a soft smile gracing his face as his eyes found the first canary. He started to pull away before Oliver stopped him. “She cares about you. I honestly haven’t seen her care about anyone that way in a while… I'm happy for you both, but if you hurt her, I will kill you.”

“Hate to break it to you Queen, but if I hurt her, which I won’t, there’s no way she let’s me survive long enough for you to get your hands on me,” Leonard retorted in a slightly bored tone.

This wiped away all the seriousness from Oliver's face as he laughed and clapped the ex-crook on the back. 

“Let’s go it looks like our girls have found something.”

LOTLOTLOTLOTLOTLOTLOT

They had found what seemed to be the H.I.V.E. headquarters and as Felicity triple checked everything, Oliver and Sara sparred in the corner of the lair. Leonard had gone to pick up his gun and the rest of his team and Laurel hovered behind the blonde typing away. 

Pausing her fingers, Felicity turned to face the Black Canary, “What’s up Laurel? It seems like there’s something on your mind.”

Stopping her pacing, Laurel glanced at her sister who had just taken Oliver’s feet out from under him before flicking her eyes back to Felicity. 

“It’s just… I want to be happy for her but Leonard Snart is a criminal.” She huffed putting a hushed emphasis on the word criminal. 

“Yea, and she’s an ex-assassin. And you’re a vigilante. And I'm a hacker. We all have pasts Laurel and not just that but your sister trusts him and that’s really saying something. I think there’s still a part of her that still doesn't fully trust us.” Felicity reasoned softly. Felicity had seen it in Leonard too, when they were locked up together. He trusted Sara and he loved her. He had assured them, her and Roy, that the team was on their way, and the way he spoke of Sara was as if he believed she had the ability to move the moon if it meant saving her friends.

“Doesn't she seem… different, now that’s she’s back?” Laurel questioned, hands fidgeting.

Felicity quickly glanced at her friend she'd once taken a bullet for before answering honestly, “Yea she does. She’s been through hell. She was killed by a friend and then was resurrected soulless and for the first time in a while there seems to be a light in her eyes.”

Laurel sighed before taking a seat next to Felicity with a view of the sparring partners, who seemed to be laughing and joking more than sparring at this point.

“You should have seen her when you guys were missing. I didn't understand it at the time but she was devastated. I thought it was the bloodlust or the Pit but now I….. she’s in love with him isn't she?”

“I think he’s in love with her too.”

“I’ll kill him if he makes her shed so much as a single tear.”

“She’ll beat you too it.”

Laurel and Felicity both took a minute to watch the person they loved most in the world laugh and smile genuinely, before Felicity turned back to typing and Laurel got up to change into her leathers. 

Just as Laurel came back, mask in place, Diggle, Thea, and Roy walked off the elevator. Oliver and Sara were ready to go, bow and staff in hand and Felicity was setting up the comms. After Diggle gave Sara a quick hug the team headed out.

**Author's Note:**

> I might want to continue because the idea of Team Arrow (and maybe Team Flash) finding out about Sara and Leonard is just too good.


End file.
